rambofandomcom-20200213-history
Mujahideen
The Mujahideen were a rebel group in Afghanistan that fought against the invading Soviet Army. (In Arabic, Mujahideen means مجاهد‎ muǧāhid, nominative plural مجاهدون muǧāhidūn, oblique plural مجاهدين muǧāhidīn "strugglers" or "people doing jihad") are Muslims who struggle in the path of Allah. The word is from the same Arabic root as jihad ("struggle"). Mujahideen is also translated as mujahedin, mujahedeen, mudžahedin, mudžahidin, mujahidīn, mujaheddīn, mujahed and many more. History The best-known mujahideen were the various loosely aligned Afghan opposition groups, which initially rebelled against the Soviets during the late 1970s. After the Mujahideen began rebelling against the government, the Soviet Union brought forces into the country to aid the government, although the Mujahideen were supported by the United States' assistance. After the Soviet Union's armed forces pulled out of the conflict in 1988 (ironically just after the release of Rambo III, which may have had something to do with the withdrawl), the mujahideen fought each other for control in the subsequent Afghan Civil War, as they failed to establish a government. Chaos ensued. Many Muslims from other countries assisted the various mujahideen groups in Afghanistan. Some groups of these veterans have been significant factors in more recent conflicts in and around the Muslim world, including Osama Bin Laden. Mujahideen forces caused serious casualties to the Soviet forces, and made the war very costly for the Soviet Union. In 1989, the Soviet Union withdrew its forces from Afghanistan. Many districts and cities then fell to the mujahideen; in 1992 the DRA's last president, Mohammad Najibullah, was overthrown. Rambo III The Mujahideen are headquartered in Peshawar, Pakistan, a city just over the Pakistani border. John Rambo goes to Mousa Ghanin, a shopkeeper who assists the Mujhahideen, and enlists his help. Rambo gets the supplies he sent for, a briefcase full of C-4 plastic explosives, blue light, and detonators. Mousa then takes Rambo on horseback to the Mujhahideen camp in Khost, Afghanistan. There are very few soldiers left and most of them are children, who have raised themselves to fight the invading Soviet armies. Rambo calls a mission with the Mujhahideen and Uri tells him the layout of the Soviet prison camp. Rambo tells the group of soldiers that he needs two men to help him navigate through the mine field and help him with the escape. The Mujahideen initially refuse, as he needs to wait until more men and supplies can arrive. Rambo says he can't wait and attempts to leave to do it himself, but Masoud, the head fighter, explains of the atrocities Soviets commit, including raping women and killing infants so they don't have to fight more Afghans once they grow up. Mousa says that he will give him the men and supplies because they need Trautman to return to the United States and tell of what he has seen so people can help them. At the very end of the film, the Mujahideen help Rambo in the final battle, and they win. Before the end credits begin, a title card is briefly displayed. The card reads "This film is dedicated to the gallant people of Afghanistan." Gallery Muj akms.jpg Muj fighters ak47's.jpg Last ak shot.jpg 500px-Rambo3-MosinNaganta.jpg 500px-Rambo3-MosinNagant02a.jpg Category:Rambo III Category:Rambo III Weapons Category:Characters Category:Soldiers